<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andorra by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833699">Andorra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is my Birthday and while it is not at all normal, I am really enjoying planning and writing this series (so far anyway!) and hope you enjoy reading it too! :-)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andorra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is my Birthday and while it is not at all normal, I am really enjoying planning and writing this series (so far anyway!) and hope you enjoy reading it too! :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Andorra la Vella</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Johnny and Moira looked around and could not believe how they had ended up somewhere so tiny. Moira had vowed to never enter such a small place again after escaping leaving Schitt’s Creek but Andorra was a minute principality in Europe and the capital was barely bigger than the town in which their son and son-in-law still resided.</p><p>“Look at the positives sweetheart, no tax on any shopping we do!” Johnny clapped his hands together and pulled his Panama hat down to shield his eyes and pushed his DL glasses back up his nose.</p><p>“Oh John, you always know exactly the correct thing to say to me.” Moira pecked his cheek as she replaced her huge YSL sunglasses and shifted her Gucci parasol to her other shoulder, resting it in the crook of her elbow.</p><p>Johnny looked up at the brilliant blue sky and at the mountains surrounding them, what Andorra lacked in size it made up for in character. They had been accosted the second they had stepped out of their air-conditioned car, for money, for Moira’s jewellery and his watch. They had politely declined and kept walking, and soon the locals (he assumed they were local anyway) lost interest in them. Probably ready to move onto the next unsuspecting tourists.</p><p>“Oh look John, this store is positively perfect.” The couple looked up at the unmistakable designer store ‘<b>Coco Bis’ 1976</b> and Johnny sighed quietly as he followed his wife inside, certain their bank balance was about to take a hit.</p><p>The store was luxurious and elegant and even Johnny could spot many a recognisable name, Moira’s preferred Yves Saint Laurent, Valentino, David’s favourite Givenchy and oh a gorgeous Gucci three piece suit, perhaps this was a good call after all.</p><p>“Bonjour monsieur, comment allez vous?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>